clubpenguin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toilet Scrubbing Gulag
The toliet scrubbing gulag '''is a labor camp located on club penguin island. The work here consists of cleaning the toilets of club penguin, however said work is almost always cruel and usual, with a intent on killing the laborers. Puffles who question penguin authority are often sent here as well as other public enemies, such as polar bear ethnic groups. Location and setting The toliet scrubbing gulag is located behind the plaza with its only entrance through the back door of the pet shop, this back door is usually sealed shut and guarded by highly trained officers. The gulag is surrounded by a electric fence and 2 concrete walls also with high security perimeters, such as barbed wire and K-pop music. The entrance gate is adorned by a sign that reads '''O-berries set you free. Most prisoners are sent here via cage or vehicle, though large boxcar-like minecarts have also been in use, especially when transporting large amounts of prisoners. Inside the walls of the gulag is a large courtyard with small decripit quarters for prisoners and concrete buildings where toilets are scrubbed. This courtyard is where many prisoners spend their time here, sometimes prisoners are forced to stand in the bitter snow, often killing them due to the incredibly harsh snowy climate. The courtyard also offers activities for prisoners' free time such as reading through a extensive penguin propaganda library and defecating in the snow due too the lack of plumbing. The quarters the prisoners live in are small and not suitable to be lived in. Living spaces consist of a place to sleep, a bookcase with more propaganda to read, a dartboard but no darts, windows without any glass, and a dim light bulb. Prisoners sleep on wet matresses filled to the brim with insects and use the bodies of dead prisoners as pillows, and if available, you can sleep with a comfortable solid lead blanket. The windows are completely open to the outside elements, leaving the room cold and the floor wet with melted snow. The bookcase is filled with a lot of the same material as the library, though if one is lucky, a erotic magazine may be accidently be slipped in by a guard, either that or a Sesame Street picture book and or a Minecraft Joke Book (of which most joke's punchlines are Kaboom). The light bulb is perpetually dim, a staple of prisons across the world. The concrete structures is the driving force behind the operation, the buildings are built large and angular in order to intimidate the workers. Inside is where toilets are scrubbed, the library is also housed here, along with the food court. The area where toilets are scrubbed is a long, narrow hallway with a conveyer belt running alongside the walking path, there are also small windows that let small amounts of light to enter. The library is located just as you enter the building and most people visiting are often greeted by nice old penguin who works there as a librarian. The library is tall and cylindrical, with shelves surrounding the entirety of the room, large bronze penguin statues are also decoration here and are used as support beams. The library features nothing but penguin propaganda, like the poem The Big Bird's Burden, a ancient computer is also available here, though its access to the internet is limited and all sites but the Club Penguin Fanon wiki are censored. The food court is standard for what you may expect at a mall, thats the scary part, look anywhere and you'll find a health code violation. The court is shaped like a oval and features multiple quick-service dining locations and tables to eat at. Also worth mentioning is the bathroom, which doesn't exist due to the lack plumbing and is only teased, if one goes to the bathroom's entrance all they'll find is a wooden barricade and a yellow M&Ms vending machine, which, concerningly, had not had it's contents changed since its installation. The dining here is lousy at best, Subway, Taco Bell, Villa Pizza, and one of those nasty Chinese restaurants that gets a health code shutdown and opens no longer then 2 days later with a barely changed name, are all places one can choose to eat at. The food court also has a claw machine by one of its four supporting pillars. The machine itself is broken and the crane only can move right, its also annoyingly loud because of the crusty music that plays during gameplay. There is, most interestingly, a urban legend about the machine, its believed by inmates that the prizes have tools for escape stashed inside, hidden by a secret hero, though all you'll likely win is a cheap stuffed animal that doesn't provide the same comfort and warmth as a corpse pillow and will likely being soggy and crawling with insects the first night you win it. Culture Within the harsh conditions of the gulag, prisoners have found ways to make it through their severe punishment. A strange and popular game among puffle prisoners is to jump in the windows of unsuspecting puffles' quarters and yell Random home invasion! To which they get rewarded with a punch to the face, the hardness being dependent on how suprised the puffle was, this is not out of being startled but instead the lack of other things to give out, the best your going to get in this scenario is a finely aged Twix bar from the M&Ms vending machine. Another game, played by the guards, is called snowcone snowball, first find a puffle who froze to death and make sure the body has a substantial layer of frost first before playing, then find someone else to play with, when you do, take turns throwing the body at the hardest surfaces you can find, when it begins to bleed out you lost and you have to yell strawberry snowcone!. Gangs are popular with every one of the prisoners, all of which having their own traditions and rituals. Gang members are often required to get tattoos that represent their affiliation, they get their tattoos from the tattoo artist Shakey Jay, a ex-flea market tattoo artist who now illustrates elaborate symbols on criminals instead of Marvin the Martian on a fat redneck woman's butt cheek, of course very poorly. Intiations also occur for new gang members, the most infamous being the called "the claw" a unsuspecting, usually weak puffle is put in the claw machine and the one wishing to enter the gang has to get him out. The intiate is given infinite retries at the machine via a quarter attached to string, with the only way to fail being to let the puffle inside the machine die, when this happens the intiate is thrown in and suffers the same fate, with their bodies being buried under the pile stuffed animals, never to provide a pillow for someone at night. Messing with staff is also a fun activity for inmates, most of the guards at the gulag are under the of age 13 and can be fun to troll. Try slipping a Jimmy into one of the guards sandwiches, the Jimmy being either Taco Bell or the Chinese restauraunt's food, watch as the guard runs around hopelessly searching for a place to take a dump, frightened by the prospect of pooing in the snow like those he spends the entirety of his life treating like sub-humans. The librarian, admit it, shes too old, so why not replace her meds with cyanide pills? This one does sound uproarious but no one has suceeded in actually killing the wrinkle monster doing it, either she hadn't taken her pills in forever, or shes caught on and knows that her medication has been tampered with, either that or theres been a clone of her for every day of the week for the past 14 years. The work done at the gulag also holds its own traditions, typically to debase the lives of the prisoners. When a puffle drowns while scrubbing out a toliet, the guards call it a plunger puffle, the guard then finds the nearest relative of the puffle and showns them the dead puffle to which they cry until the toilet is filled with water. The guard then flushes the toilet sending the puffle through it and leaking whatever foul substance was in the bowl all over the floor. Honestly, trying to kill the librarian is much more entertaining, when has killing someone else gotten your shoes soaked with sewage, besides half the time the relative won't cry enough and will probably enjoy it because their scat fetish they got from looking at too many erotic magazine and Sesame Street picture books from their rooms bookcase. Another thing guards like to do is slap each other on the butt, its gay but football players do it to. Its such a honored tradition that guards try and make every butt touching more elaborate than the last, utilizing props, some even use it to send coded messages to one another like ants, if a nutter butter is smeared on your pants you better sleep with one eye open Bubba is coming for you.